The present invention relates generally to an electronic component lead protector, and more particularly relates to such a lead protector which is positioned above a semiconductor component having fine pitch component leads, the lead protector being positioned over the electronic component and extending outwardly over said leads.
As components produced by the electronics industry become more complex, with higher speeds, more I/O, more density, lower cost, and less weight, the integrated circuit pitches (that is, the spacing between the center line of one lead to the center line of the adjacent lead) are becoming smaller (closer together). The normal surface mount lead pitch currently used is approximately 50 mils. With the advent of TAB (tape automated bonding) and other advanced component packaging concepts, some board designs are incorporating components with lead pitches down to 0.2 mm (approximately 8 mil). The cross section of one of these 0.2 mm. leads is approximately 1.5.times.3 mil, which is close to the size of a human hair. When leads are this small and this close together, they become very susceptible to mechanical damage due to handling and other assembly processing after they are attached to the circuit board. The use of these fine pitch components in the electronics industry is quite new at this time, so that these problems are just now becoming apparent. Conformable coatings, such as those used in automotive and military applications, will solve the problem, but hinder the reworkability of the components. A mechanical lead protector that can be removed for inspection and repair would thus be very desirable.